Never In A Million Years
by Siret Malfoy
Summary: Hermione is tired of everything and she has nothing to loose. From now on truth will be revealed and life awaits.. New friendships, pranks, a new DADA teacher and Voldy on the loose.. What will Hermione have time to do away from N.E.W.T's? HGDM, GWHP..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potteror anything related! Do I?**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The Actress**

Hermione Granger loves reading, Hermione Granger loves books. Hermione Granger is a know-it-all bookworm. Hermione Granger is a good actress. There are many things Hermione Granger would say never in a million years and being Hermione Evangaliste is one of them. Hermione is tired now, she doesn't have the will anymore to pretend someone that she isn't, pretend to be Hermione Granger. She just gave up.

For six years she acted, for her inner peace, but her soul was fighting. Hermione looked at the mirror and gazed at herself. She lied to everyone, to her teachers, to her friends, to Harry, to Ron…she lied to herself. She lied about her parents, her parents jobs, her parents names. She lied about her surname. Thinking about it only time she told the truth was when she said she was an only child. Hermione was starting her seventh and last year at Hogwarts and she was no longer going to be a liar. She accepted who she is, Hermione Evangaliste.

Hermione was born to Adonis and Giselle Evangaliste. There was this huge feast thrown for her birth and the food was so great that even Malfoy could only dream about it. Evangaliste's were and are an extremely rich witch family. So why does Hermione lie about being an Evangaliste? Here it goes…

All Evangaliste's were egotistical, jerkish dark pricks who thought about nothing but themselves. They are rich but they don't help a soul, they are cruel, sly. Adonis Evangaliste was no different except that he fell in love with the woman he got married to, Giselle Pendanté. Giselle was a beautiful girl even when she was born. She had golden blonde hair and charming cinnamon eyes. Adonis Evangaliste was friends with Pendanté sisters. Giselle's sister Flora had blood red hair with mesmerizing jade eyes. When you look closer Giselle would remind you the sun and Flora's shimmer the moon. Never the less both girls were beautiful but most important of all is that they were from a rich pureblood family also. Mostly this was the reason Adonis was betrothed to a Pendanté. People around waited for Flora and Adonis to be betrothed but when Adonis came of age it was announced that Adonis Evangaliste was going to marry Giselle Pendanté. They were glad because they had already fallen in love with each other.

As a family trait Adonis had strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was handsome, rich and respected and so Adonis knew every boy wanted to be him and this made him extremely arrogant. Adonis had a unique trait within that was not this dreadfully present at other Evangaliste's, he wanted all. His greediness was the thing that killed him but he hid his traits very well. For anyone Adonis was a saint with heavenly looks.

After a year from their betrothal, which was when Giselle came of age, they got married. It was a happy day both for Evangaliste's and Pendanté's, a match made in heaven. At the night of their wedding Giselle got pregnant to a baby girl and Adonis got his dark mark. He was hungry for power and he wished to be fed. After nine months Giselle gave birth to a healthy baby girl that was her replica. They named her 'Hermione' because this baby was a messenger from heaven, her angelic beauty proved it. Hermione, like her mother, was not aware of her father's condition as a Death Eater. Because of their lack of knowledge there was happiness in the Evangaliste Manor. Hermione was blessed with intelligence. She said her firs word when she was six months old, and it was not 'mudblood' like Hermione's grandmother Callista Evangaliste wished to be. Hermione also started walking when she was eight months old. Then, after a week or so from Hermione's first birthday, it happened. Adonis's greediness reached its peak. Dark Lord sent Adonis on an important mission. To find and bring the 'Stone of the Living Dead'. No one really knows what pissed Dark Lord but it was something like this… When Adonis found the stone he fell in love with it, wanted it for himself. He thought that if he can't have it no one can. Adonis showing his true selfish identity destroyed the stone. This infuriated Voldemort and he wanted Adonis's head, literally. Rest is no secret. 25 year old Adonis Evangaliste went on a run, but to no avail. He was caught and killed mercilessly. When he was found his head was missing.

It came as a shock to Giselle. She first learned she married a 'Death Eater', than she learned she was a widow and her late husbands head was missing. Mind the sorrow, Giselle and Hermione inherited a great fortune. Hermione grew up in Evangaliste Manor with her mother and grandmother. Hermione's grandmother Callista wanted her granddaughter to be a true Evangaliste, dark and mean. Callista spent time with Hermione whenever she could and poisoned her brain with words such as 'mudblood' and 'half-breeds'. Hermione did not like her grandmother and cherished the time spent at the Pendanté Manor with her mother and aunt. But Hermione was affected by her grandmother, she was thinking the way an Evangaliste should. One day when she was cherishing a day with her mother and her aunt at a park her whole belief system crashed. Hermione was playing with a group of girls and a little redheaded girl wanted to join. Girl next to Hermione got up and shoved the other girl to the floor and spat "You can't join us mudblood". Redhead started crying and her knees were bleeding. Hermione froze not to the cruelness of the girl next to her but the color of the blood that the redhead was bleeding. Redhead bleed the same color as herself. Hermione got up paralyzed and ran straight to her mother. Her mother told Hermione that no one is different and words such as mudblood were extremely impolite. Giselle was furious with Callista for teaching Hermione these things. Hermione was ashamed of herself and her stupidity. Hermione was even more ashamed when the 'half-bloods' couldn't look her in the eye.

On her eleventh birthday she got her Hogwarts letter that she was waiting for ages. And she was determined to live a new life, open a blank page. She told her mother that she was going to be Hermione Granger the muggle-born. She was not going to be in Slytherin and she was not going to befriend only purebloods. Giselle understood and permitted her to live this double life, permitted but not approved. So Hermione charmed her golden blonde hair into a bushy brown one. Her eyes was the only connection to her other life.

For six years she continued being Granger but having a double life was not easy for Hermione. She would no longer need it as she found confidence in herself. She did not need to be a muggle-born or have bushy brown hair to be loved and be nice. Watching her daughter from the entrance of her room Giselle smiled. Her daughter was no longer ashamed of herself.

* * *

**A/N: Last week this inspiration came to me and I wanted to rite a HG/DM fic. I want this to turn out good so constructive criticism will really help but pls don't flame me (they usually are really harsh!). Any questions you can ask by reviewing I would love to answer. Pls Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

"Good morning sunshine" said a cheerful voice, opening the curtains that blocked the light.

As the light found its way to Hermione's eyes they flutter opened. "Good morning Mathilde."

"It is time for your breakfast miss" Mathilde said merrily, "someone's being lazy today."

Mathilde was Hermione's maid. After Callista's delayed death Giselle and Hermione freed the house-elves and sent them to Hogwarts. Instead they hired maids. It only seemed fair. They got paid and had a day off sometimes. And that was the way Hermione wanted it to be.

While slowly getting up and dressing Hermione said, "Well it's not that I don't like it but I'll need to owl the guys and I'm not really looking forward to meeting them. So I thought if I slept longer I could delay their angry and confused voices…"

"Earlier the better love. Now, your mother is waiting for you at the greenhouse. Your aunt is also here. Try to be brief when talking to the guys. It'll do. Now now, off to the greenhouse."

000000000000000

When Hermione entered the greenhouse she saw her mother and her aunt talking joyously, most probably gossiping. As Hermione approached Flora implied her to sit on her lap.

"Aunt Flora please! I'm almost 18!" whined Hermione.

"It doesn't matter Hermsie dear," smiled Flora, "you'll always be the adorable baby for me. It's not that you aren't adorable anymore, it's just that you're not chubby anymore." So Hermione obeyed and sat on Flora's lap. Flora kissed and munched Hermione, than took out a box and gave it to her.

Hermione studied the brown box, not sure what to do with it.

"Come on take it Hermione." Her mother said. "Open it!"

Hermione took it and started opening. She searched inside to find something but she failed to. She looked up and stared at her aunt. "Search." Laughed Flora. Hermione was bewildered. Just when she was to give up something touched her hand. Another box?

"Are you joking?" she said but opened the second box anyway. She gasped. There it stood. She took it and examined. It was a platinum necklace which had her name attached, decorated with diamonds.

"Thanks" she managed to say. For a rich witch it was nothing but Hermione was not like that stuck-up Pansy. She wasn't that spoiled, maybe a little. She continued staring at the necklace.

"Oh Giselle, if she is in this condition right now what will she do when she sees the next thing?" said Flora smiling proudly about her presents.

"There's more?" gasped Hermione. Than she saw a black stick in the box she opened first. How come she did not see it before was unknown to her. "A stick?" she asked.

Girl what's wrong with you! You used to talk like you were in a Shakespeare play! Now you only manage up to two words!" laughed Flora. Giselle joined her sister. Than Flora took the 'stick' from her. With a shake the stick grew and turned into a broomstick. "A Thunderbolt and it's all yours."

"Aunt Flora but I'm afraid of heights you know that and it's dangerous and I don't like Quidditch and…"

"Pish posh. See it has your name on it. Not even on the market you know! An ex-boyfriend of mine got it for me," she winked, "and you're not afraid of heights. You're simply ignorant about flying that's all."

For half an hour Hermione sat with her family and ate her breakfast. Around eleven thirty she asked to be excused. Hermione ran to her room and took a parchment and a quill. She had to owl Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Dear Harry, Ron and Gin," she started but scratched immediately. After her third try she shrugged and decided to send it. It was ok.

_Harry, Ron and Ginny,_

_How is the rest of your summer? How is it at the Grimmauld Place?_

_Is Mrs. and Mr.Weasley all right? Did any of you guys got to be Head _

_Boy? Well I did it! Isn't it great! I'm Head Girl! Anyway I was wondering_

_if you were free today…You know, to go to Diagon Alley. Well, if you are_

_owl me back, if you're not owl me anyway…_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent the letter with her gray puffy owl Hermes. Watching Hermes fly away she froze. That was simply the worst letter she could have sent! '_if you're not owl me anyway'? '_God I'm useless' Hermione thought. For an hour she whined about how idiotic she was by sending _that_ letter. But she was interrupted by Hermes's nibbles. Hermes stuck out his leg and Hermione took the letter. "_Owl me anyway_" she whined again and pat Hermes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's fun here but could be better if you joined us. Grimmauld place is fine, _

_always busy with people in a rush. Everybody is all right here, Lupin was_

_wounded but he's fine now. Congratulations on making Head Girl. And_

_Ofcourse we are free. We always have time for you. What about meeting at _

_Florean Fortescue's at 1? We'll wait for you there."_

_Love,_

_Harry, Ron, Ginny_

Hermione beamed. She had half an hour to be there. She gave some crackers to Crookshanks, ran down stairs and yelled "Bye everyone. I'm going to Diagon Alley." Without waiting for a reply she stepped out of her house's apparate free zone. She apparated to Florean Fortescue's, who was apparently arrested by the stupid Ministry last year. He was freed later because of the witches and wizards protest.

000000000000000

Harry, Ron and Ginny got out of the Leaky Cauldron and started walking to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream. As they came closer they noticed a girl with golden blonde hair sitting, reading a book and probably waiting for someone. There was no sign of Hermione so they sat across from the girl and started waiting. Blonde peered to the trio from the top of her book and got up. She started walking towards them.

"Hi. What are you doing here! I'm waiting for you for about an hour now. I thought I might lay roots here!" said the girl.

Harry looked confused but not as much as Ron.

"Do we know you?" asked Ron.

"Of course you do!" the girl shrieked.

Ginny checked out the girl and held her gasp. Harry watching Ginny checked out the girl also and so he held his gasp too. Ron watched the two of them and still confused, asked:

"Were you in Ravenclaw?"

"God, you're pathetic Ron! How come you forgot me just in a month?"

"Hermione?" froze Ron.

"Yes!" Ginny screamed and ran to Hermione. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, that. Well… I'll tell you about it but first tell me about what you are doing at Grimmauld Place. Not like 'Grimmauld Place is fine'. Anything important?"

"Nothing unusual. Order meetings and such. We are still not allowed. Lupin was injured but he's fine now."

"Yeah, you mentioned it in the letter. What happened?" asked Hermione.

Harry answered "You know he had to persuade werewolves to switch to our side…"

"Yeah."

"…Well it did not go unnoticed. Fenrir Greyback found out and attacked him. He stayed in bed for a week. Pomfrey came and look after him."

"Speaking of Greyback, how is Bill and Fleur?" asked Hermione. A month ago, 20th of July, Bill and Fleur got married. Mrs.Weasley was still hesitant about Fleur but Fleur's outburst after Greybacks attack on Bill cooled her down _a lot_. Fleur even wore Auntie Muriel's goblin made tiara.

"They're fine" Ginny said. "Phlegm sent us presents from their honeymoon in Dubai. Muggle stuff you know." Hermione stiffened. "Mostly electronics. Dad was thrilled, I can't say the same thing about mom though."

"What was it? Yeah I got it, she sent me a hand felly-tone. I couldn't use it because Fred and George destroyed it. I didn't know how to use it anyway. Dad's working on the felly-tone now."

"Mobile phone!" shouted Harry and Ginny.

"Anyway Mione. How was your holiday, after the wedding I mean." Harry smiled. "What were you going to tell us that you wanted to meet us this desperately?"

"I was not desperate. I missed you guys. Err… I got a new Thunderbolt!" shot Hermione not knowing what to say and where to begin.

"A what!" Ron shrieked.

"A Thunderbolt!" Harry said in slow-motion.

Ginny eyed Hermione. "Do you guys live for brooms? Merlin! Great Hermione! Can I try it?" Ginny grinned. So did Hermione.

"Ofcourse…"

"…but it was not what you meant to say Mione, is it?" continued Ginny.

"A Thunderbolt" Ron said also in slow-motion.

Ginny rolled her eyes and implied Hermione to spill it and quick.

"Okay. Well…I – My…"

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Fine. Here it goes. Guys I'm really sorry but you must understand me! Well I guess it was not a good start seeing your confused faces. But umm... Well, here it goes…"

As Hermione told her story, her wavy blonde hair to her surname, to her father to her grandmother, being pureblood to being muggle-born there were many 'ohs' and 'hows'. In the end Ginny gave Hermione a tight hug resembling Mrs.Weasley's. Ron was still thinking.

"You could have told us Hermione. We would accept you all the same though I see no reason that we wouldn't." said Harry. "It's like you don't trust us."

"No Harry. It's nothing like that. I'm really sorry but I wouldn't accept myself. So? Am I forgiven?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Whatever" boys shrugged and each gave Hermione a giant hug.

"But no more lies and secrets, okay Mione?" added Harry.

"Okay." Grinned Hermione. "Head Girl promise."

"About that broom…Can I try it?" Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, Ron. You can try it."

000000000000000

Throughout the day they did their shopping and wandered around. They got stares from their colleagues, it was not usual for them to see Harry and Ron with a girl apart from Hermione. It was Hermione but what do they know?

They spent the most time in Flourish and Blotts waiting for Hermione. Ron was whining about being bored and locked in a bookstore. Ginny decided to pay a visit to Fred and George to stock some 'stuff' for this year. After Hermione paid for her new books they went out to the alley.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? You know you want to!" said Harry.

Hermione smiled and said "I'm sure. I have to work on this years books."

"What? Are you mad? She's mad Harry!" Ron said shocked.

"No I'm not mad Ron. You are being impolite. I was joking. I'm not coming because you might want to spend your time with Lavender." Said Hermione and winked. Harry couldn't hold his laughter. So it was true Ron had a crush on Lavender. Hermione giggled.

"You.. -how? Harry!" screeched Ron from embarrassment. "How could you!"

Harry put his hands up in defeat "I didn't say a single word!"

"He didn't, really. You gave it away. It was just a lucky guess." laughed Hermione.

"Hermione Evangaliste. You are no saint you knew that!" yelled Ron as Hermione started running towards Florean Fortescue's.

"I know Ron. That's what I was trying to do for six years! Being a saint!" and got out of their site.

Hermione slowed down. She was going to buy her last ice-cream for today and go home. Thinking about how smooth the day went and unaware of her route she brushed off to a boy with his hood covering his face.

"Sorry" both said and continued going their separate ways. Hermione bought her chocolate splattered vanilla ice-cream and apparated home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed. I really really appreciate it. In this story there will be stuff from Half Blood Prince and you'll see it but the one's I don't like I'll ignore it. For example Dumbledore is definitely not dead and Harry will return to school (he must!). As you can guess hooded boy was Draco. Constructive criticism will help. Please review! Do you think Lavender is good for Ron or should pick someone else? Who? Thank you…**


	3. Chapter 3: Evangaliste For You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Giselle, Flora and in future chapters one really interesting Alexis girl (that's way in the future :)...**

**Well you see my teachers are loading me with homework and it's my exam week so I'm writing the story in the lessons, lol. What I mean is I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I must say I am sulky about the number of reviews… Please review, all of you :))… Thank you for those who reviewed … **

**For any questions that will be formed in your mind let me tell you a couple of things. 1-Head Boy and Head Girl do not meet until the feast. 2-Evangaliste heir is known to the society as Aurelia Evangaliste. 3-I'm sorry but I'll be skipping the part with the carriages. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Evangaliste for You!**

"_You got Outstanding from all of your exams Hermione" McGonagall said while shaking Hermione's hand._

"_And all Outstanding in your N.E.W.T.S" said Dumbledore patting Hermione's back._

"_Yes and I want to give you my position as the Minister, you see people want to see you in that position… not me." Rufus Scrimgeour said._

_Hermione was overjoyed. It was too good to be true. She saw Harry and Ron sitting with other graduates who were applauding madly. Hermione silenced them and took her place where she would be giving her speech. Hermione cleared her throat._

"_Hogwarts was a home for us for seven yeAAAAAAAARGH!" She couldn't finish her sentence as someone ripped her clothes off._

"Hermione!" someone yelled.

"Argh! Wha- who? Whoa!" Hermione opened her eyes breathing heavily. Apparently her mother had pulled of the covers from her. Hermione realised that she had not got Outstanding from all her classes, she didn't even took her N.E.W.T.S. "I am not chosen to be the next minister" Hermione mumbled with a sigh. It had all been a dream. That would explain the feeling of it being too good to be true… Why did her mother wake her up in the middle of her best dream ever? Why? Why did everything happen to her? Hermione looked at her mother questioningly.

"Don't look at me like that darling. I know you don't want to be late. You know what today is, don't you?" Giselle flashed a smile at her groggy looking daughter. Seeing her still confused she grabbed a powder pink cloak and a cream coloured dress robe. Giselle placed them gently on Hermione's bed.

"Herms you're going to Hogwarts remember?"

"Right that!" Hermione checked her watch. "Gosh mom, look at that time! Merlin's beard, I'm late! But I'm never late! I can't be late!" Hermione jumped out of her bed throwing whatever she found into her trunk. The problem was that she was throwing in irrelevant things. Giselle emptied the trunk one by one; a night lamp, marble bust of Athena, a photo of Flora's ex-boyfriend! Number thirty something by the way…. Giselle replaced them with Hermione's school supplies and started folding and placing clothes for her. Hermione was still running around like mad. Now she was trying to take off her nightgown but her head got stuck. She cussed.

"Language Hermione. Be careful with your words. You're still in my territory."

"Uh, sorry mom." Hermione mumbled. Hermione went to her bathroom and splashed freezing water to her face. She felt every drop of icy water tingle down her skin. Now she was awake. She ran back to her room and wore her cream coloured dress robe her mother arranged for her and got on a pair of pink ballerina shoes that matched her cloak.

"Nicely done, now do your hair." Giselle rushed Hermione to the bathroom. Hermione braided her hair into a one very long plait. Not her best hair, but she was in a hurry.

"Plait would be nice but I think you should do something else. Here let me do it." Flora entered the bathroom with Giselle. Hermione shrugged.

"Go on then."

"_Cheveux Magnifique_. Simple spell. See, it looks marvellous. These French witches, they know it all. Trust them about beauty."

Hermione checked herself at the mirror. 'Nice!' Her golden blonde hair was half tied; lower parts cascaded down her back, wavy. She now had bangs. 'Really nice!'

"Like it, no? I can always change it..."

"Nope… It's great. Thanks Aunt Flora." Hermione brushed her teeth and put on a transparent lipgloss. Make-up was not her thing.

"Enough with the gussying up! Go to the breakfast immediately." Giselle said and with a loud 'crack' she was gone. Flora blew her a kiss and apparated to the Dining Hall also. Evangaliste Manor had apparate free zone around it but inside the house you could apparate. Hermione closed her trunk after checking if she missed anything. She grabbed her wand sent her trunk to the Entrance Hall than apparated to breakfast. Hermione took her place in the long dining table opposite from her aunt. Breakfast looked more like a feast. Hermione started eating her French crêpes when Flora spoke.

"What are you doing this Christmas Hermione? Will you stay at Hogwarts?" enthusiastically.

"Depends. It's my last Christmas at Hogwarts so I will probably stay. Harry, Ron and Ginny will be staying for sure. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, okay. What are you doing for the spring break?" Flora asked hopefully.

"Nothing. Why?" Hermione was beginning to get irritated.

"Great! This was to be a secret but we're going to throw a small ball for you to introduce you to our friends and all… You know a small gathering."

"Like the one on my 10th birthday?" Hermione bit a small piece of her toast.

"Err…Yep..."

"Forget it", Hermione said calmly yet slightly annoyed, "That was no small gathering. I counted 200 people there at least!"

"You had locked yourself into your room!" Giselle said.

"Exactly!" Hermione continued nibbling her toast. Giselle and Flora frowned. Any pureblood girl should be introduced to society sometime in her life and the age for that is usually ten. Since Hermione blew of the last one this was her time.

"…But," continued Hermione, "…but if you invite my friends I guess that would be okay."

"Gosh Hermione, that's great! I nearly lost hope! Flora you owl the people and deal with the musicians, and I'll deal with the decorations and the food!"

"I think Weird Sisters would love to play a couple of songs for Hermione and friends. I'll talk to Isolde, she won't turn me down. We met a year before she became the lead singer of the Weird Sisters. You were five then. Yeah, she won't turn me down, she adores Hermsie."

"Whatever! Just don't invite more than forty people okay?" Hermione said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Understood" both sisters said and followed Hermione.

00000000000000000

When they reached Platform 9¾ Hermione saw Harry and the Weasley's waiting for her. Hermione started to run, dragging Giselle and Flora behind.

"Hermione you're acting extremely unladylike, it's not acceptable." Giselle chastised Hermione, she blushed and slowed down.

"Leave her be Giselle this is her last year with these people," Flora said indicating students all around the platform, "I remember your actions very well on your last year and believe me Hermsie-dear running was the far most innocent one."

Giselle's eyes widened but before she found the time to reply Harry and Ron called them:

"Mione we thought you'll miss the ride."

"Never. I'm here aren't I? This is my mother Giselle and this is my very own aunt Flora."

"Hi Mrs.Evangaliste, Ms.Pendanté." said the boys.

Hermione sighed. She felt relieved that her mother looked happy to meet them and boys looked pleased also... Hermione felt in peace... But then she thought about what other people'll say. Pansy most probably would faint.. Pansy always wanted to meet the teen Evangaliste, she even sent her posh presents on Christmas's and on her birthdays. Hermione giggled at the thought of Pansy learning she sent those gifts to a mudblood.. Simply hilarious.

"Hi. You must be Harry and you Ron. Hermione told me all about you guys. Where's Ginny I want to see her too. I'm really glad now that I finally got to meet you." rushed Giselle.

"Did someone ask for me?" Ginny asked turning around. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley turned to look also.

"Yes Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this is my mother and this is my aunt."

They shook each others hands. Mr.Weasley said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger but we've met remember. We went to the Leaky Cauldron one time."

Hermione shook her head. They were so oblivious. She then smiled. She was to respond but was unable to because of Ginny interrupted.

"Dad they were not Hermione's parents!"

"What?" both Molly and Arthur asked with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Don't you remember that women had brown hair? Look at Hermione's!" tried to reason Ron.

"Yes I remember that Ronald but what's it got to do with her parents? Hermione dear did you dye your hair? It suits you very well." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Hopeless." mumbled Ginny.

Hermione smiled and started explaining. Giselle and Flora cut in some parts to add a thing or two. When she concluded her speech Mrs.Weasley did what Hermione knew she would. She gave Hermione a one tight hug but Mr. Weasley's disappointment was showing.

"So you are not into muggle stuff." stated Mr.Weasley frowning. "Evangaliste's are known for their care of blood and its purity, like Malfoy's." He said the last part silently but Hermione heard and felt her heart shatter. She did not know what to feel, she felt insulted some part. She was no Malfoy, her mother was no Malfoy. She saw her mother and her aunt twitch. "I know muggle stuff Mr. Weasley." Hermione said trying to cheer him up. "I explained you a lot haven't I?"

"Yeah… You did, didn't you?" Mr. Weasley said, his frown turning into a genuine smile.

"Now that it's all settled it's time to find compartments, go on." Mrs.Weasley said, pushing them to the train.

"Bye mom! Bye Flora!" screamed Hermione as she reached the train. Train started moving. She watched her mother and her aunt talking to a blonde woman until they were out of eyesight.

00000000000000000

"Harry I found it!" yelled Hermione. "Over here guys!" Hermione sat down to their newly found compartment and waited for Harry and Ron. Boys came in and sat down panting.

"You two were racing again? Grow up will you! Even Crabbe and Goyle stopped playing this childish game last year." Hermione sighed.

"But Harry provoked me Mione. I swear. And see I won five bloody galleons, fair and square."

"Whatever."

"So Mione, what's with the attitude." Grinned Harry.

"Nothing, I'm minding my own business." Hermione showed her book. "See. Now if you please…"

"What if we don't?" said Ron grabbing Hermione's book.

"Yeah, what if they don't?"

"Ginny! Come sit, your brother here was torturing me, he just started-didn't miss a thing." Ginny took the book from Ron's hand and sat next to Hermione.

"100 Best Dates? Nice. I never thought you were the kind to read this stuff Mione." smirked Ginny.

"There are many things you don't know Gin." winked Hermione.

"Tell me about it." she mumbled.

"So Gin where were you? You were just behind us when we got on to the train." asked Harry.

"I saw some friends on the way. We chatted a little but I got bored so I ditched them. Than bumped into Zabini, who was swearing his guts out to Malfoy. Funny sight." giggled Ginny.

"Anyway did you see what Troy did last match? And Lynch? Great catch don't you think? I almost…" Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "So, Hermione have you seen how Seamus was looking at you? I mean it's no secret that you are a hottie for them now." winked Ginny.

"Pathetic. Just pathetic. Yeah, pitiful it is. Can you believe how shallow some boys are Gin?" Hermione nodded her head disapprovingly.

"Yep. After Michael Corner I can believe anything." Ginny snorted. "You know he asked me out again after Cho graduated, the nerve of that bastard."

"How's it with Harry? How are you two getting along?" whispered Hermione.

"You know how it is Mione. He acts as I'm his friend's sister again, and I act as if he's only my brother's friend." Ginny whispered back, trying to hold back tears. She was a strong girl but with Voldemort on the loose with his fellow Death Eaters she was fed up.

"Oh come here you…" Hermione went near Ginny and gave her a soothing hug. "Come on, let's get some fresh air."

Hermione led Ginny out of the compartment from Harry and Ron's questioning looks to the balcony compartment at the back of the train. When they were seated Ginny broke out crying. However, none of them were aware of the presence of another person who was watching them interestedly.

"Merlin's beard, Weaslette's crying. Did Potter break your doll? Make her shut up Granger." Said the hooded boy.

Ginny started to cry louder but from anger. She was mentally scolding herself for not being able to control her emotions.

"I can't make her shut up Malfoy but I can pretty much shut you up!"

"Whoa Granger, what a lousy comeback. Anyway what's with the hair? Trying to be slutty are we? Serves right. Who pushed you into it, Potter? Weasley? Just so you know dying your hair does not make you attractive, it's the actions."

"Funny of you to say that Malfoy," Hermione snorted, "Walking around with your overly-inflated head of yours saying I'm the hottest. I'm the most attractive."

"What are you implying Granger!" spat Malfoy, fuming.

"That you're a jerk who thinks so high of himself. By the way Malfoy it's not Granger it's Evangaliste for you!" yelled Ginny, now red head to toe from anger. Malfoy was about to say something but closed his mouth. After an uncomfortable silence Malfoy spoke.

"Evangaliste? How? What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? Evangaliste's are a highly respected pureblood family!" he said unbelievingly and confused, than added, "you're making a joke out of me." assuring himself.

Hermione felt even more irritated with each word he spoke. Why was it so hard to believe that she was a pureblood? It's not like she's acting like Creevy brothers. She knew everything about magic when she first came, though it was because of her reading skills and book-wormish character. Why was it impossible to believe?

"Is it that impossible to believe Malfoy?" Ginny mirrored Hermione's thoughts. Hermione nodded.

"So you're saying that Granger over there," he pointed over Hermione, "is the heir of Adonis Evangaliste and the Evangaliste fortune that the pureblood society had not seen yet? Wow Weasley, you have one big imagination!"

"I AM HERMIONE AURELIA EVANGALISTE SO GET OVER IT" shouted Hermione.

No she's not! No one really saw the girl, but Granger? It can't be. That would be weird! Though she seems like an Evangaliste. Father told me about the famous Evangaliste anger. What if she is! I mean fuck father, but her family will dispatch me for my behaviour against her!

Malfoy was eating himself from the inside. Damn him it was her. Her hair is exactly like Mrs.Evangaliste's. And he had overheard his mother and Mrs.Evangaliste talking about Aur- Merlin she had said Hermione Aurelia, hadn't she? Yup, it's definitely her! Be nice Draco boy, be good.

'Be nice Draco boy, be good' he mumbled unknowingly.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione, embarrassed from her previous outburst. 'Now the whole train knew who she was; maybe even some muggles but nah, not possible. And why is Malfoy staring at me? He looks like a fish out of water. He thinks he'll be punished. Oh Lord this is fun!' A smirk formed on Hermione's face.

"What are you looking at Malfoy? Seeking for a mudblood are we?"

"You may be an Evangaliste, Gra-Evangaliste! But you have to prove you are a pureblood."

Prove? How? "I don't have to prove anything."

Sensing the tension in the compartment Ginny tugged Hermione's arm. "C'mon Mione, let's go. I'm okay now!"

"Oh, okay Gin let's go!" Hermione remembered Ginny's presence and why they had come here in the first place. Stupid Malfoy, she had stuff to do. She grabbed Ginny and got out of the compartment. She heard Malfoy yell "Until next time, goodbye Evangaliste!"

"Jerk" both Ginny and Hermione mumbled.

"Are you okay Mione? We came for my problem but now… I'm sorry."

"Don't be Gin. I don't care what he says. Let's go back to our compartment shall we? Boys will get suspicious."

Hermione opened the compartment door and saw Harry and Ron sleeping on top of the other, snoring heavily. Much for thinking they'd get suspicious.

Ginny went near Ron and started poking him. Hermione copied and started poking Harry.

"Gin-ny" mumbled Harry in his sleep. Hermione and Ginny's head shot up. "Gin-nyyy" Harry mumbled again. This time Ginny went near Harry. She leant down and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry's dreamily smiled and said, "I love you too Ginny." Ginny felt light headed, Hermione watched them in awe. Ginny was just giving him a second kiss when Harry's eyes jolt-opened. He looked like he was calculating something in his mind. Hermione held her breath, he was going to pull away and ruin it all up but she was proven wrong. Harry was kissing back. When Ginny broke the kiss for air Harry spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I really love you"

"I know." said Ginny, while she ran her hand through his hair.

"Will you go out with this loser again? Will you give me another chance?"

"Yes" They were now hugging and Ron woke up, yawning like a roaring lion. He saw his best friend and his sister hugging than looked at a misty eyed Hermione. Hermione signalled him to be silent. Ron understood and nodded, went back to sleep. This sight continued for a couple of hours until Hermione realised that they were nearly there.

"Andddd… Cut!" said Hermione smirking.

"What? Oh…" Harry and Ginny blushed.

"We are nearly there, get dressed." said Hermione while trying to wake up a struggling Ron.

When they reached the Hogsmeade station four of them rushed out to find a carriage for their own.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Yes?** **No? About Lavender there'll be some complicated stuff going on, hope everyone will be happy in the end;) I will not ruin the fun for you… Hehe anyway please review and constructive criticism would be appreciated. I don't want to act pushy but guysssssss pls review, press that little button down there and there you go:)) lol… I started writing this chapter right after I posted the second chap. but as I mentioned before school, hw's, my horrible love life(that, I never mentioned:)) and a terrible best friend fight(again I never mentioned) got in the way. Anyway, my exam week will be over soon so I'll try to post next chapter according to the importance of the lessons which I write this fic in. Take care…**


	4. Chapter 4: Feast, New Teacher & Dungeons

**A/N: Obviously, I am not the author of the Harry Potter series. If I were, I would probably be in St.Tropez partying my ass... Ehem, anyway I am really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for being err months late… See I was flunking history and French so I had to work really hard… I promise next chapter will be posted soon… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I AM A REVIEW HUNGRY FAN FIC. WRITER! Honestly, if I were feeding on reviews I would have starved to death! Thank you my gorgeous readers who reviewed.**

00000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: Feast, New Teacher & Dungeons**

"Wonderful" said Hermione in awe; taking Harry's offered hand and stepping out of the carriage. "Hogwarts never seemed this fascinating before!"

"That's probably because you had never been a senior before." Harry said.

"Yeah, probably."

"Guys can you believe you're not returning to Hogwarts after this year!" Ginny said dreamily, looking at the mighty castle of Hogwarts.

"Sad" was Ron's only comment.

"Anyway, I'll come back" Ginny said grinning evilly.

"You're mean Ginny" Hermione smiled, "and as a reminder you're not going to have your best friend with you,"

"…or your boyfriend" Harry added. Ginny's evil grin turned into a shocked remembrance.

_Well this is it, my final year at Hogwarts. After this year no more homework, no more history of magic, no more weird creatures, no more restricted section of the library, no more Lavender and Parvati gossiping, no more Draco obnoxious child of privilege Malfoy, no more S.P.E.W, no more bacon and eggs for breakfast at the Great Hall, no more walks near the lake, no more Dobby… Oh my God! What will I do; this is my life, my home! My comfy four-poster bed, my reserved library corner, and my friends! But I am not ready to give those up yet! I am going to fail all of my N.E.W.T's, I will not be able to find a job and I will have to live with my mother forever! I will never find my true love and will never get married, stay at home with six cats and talk to my owl!_

"Hermione!" Ginny said, raising one of her eyebrows to her best friend's panicked expression. "Are you okay?"

"Ha? Yes, yes. It passed."

"Not one of your I'm-nothing-in-this-life-I-suck-to-hell phases, is it?"

"What? What are you talking about? I don't get into phases like that!" blushed Hermione.

"Yeah, you never!" smiled Ron, imitating Hermione just before their O.W.L's arrived, "I know I failed everything, I know I failed everything. Hey" Hermione smacked Ron on the head.

Harry tore his eyes away from Hogwarts Castle and squeezed Ginny's hand. "I think it is time to get in. We have a feast to attend."

Harry, Ron and Hermione went inside as Ginny went to help first years as a prefect. Ron being Ron ditched it.

0000000

"Gin, over here!" shouted Hermione to the redhead. Redhead joined her friend at the Gryffindor table.

"Those first years… Troublemakers, the whole lot of them! Dumbledore should let Filch handle them, a good torture will do!" fumed Ginny.

"Hogwarts need more troublemakers since Fred and George are long gone and we are leaving." said Harry matter-of-factly.

"True, this place has become dull with all these stuck-up Ravenclaws and nasty Slytherins." agreed Ron.

"Ginny you smell horrible!" shrieked Hermione suddenly.

"Really? I thought dungbombs smelled really nice!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"They threw dungbombs at you?" asked Hermione in shock but trying to stop the coming laughter.

"Worse, they bathed me with dungbombs, literally."

"Ugh, sister, not trying to be mean but you smell like gnome shit" said Ron.

Ginny became red with anger but said nothing. Harry tried to calm Ginny by assuring her no matter how she smelled he loved her. This seemed to work, though Harry was holding his breath while he was too close to Ginny. Professor McGonagall brought the stool and everyone became quiet.

"Witch or wizard whose name I'll read will come here to be sorted." she said.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, definitely Slytherin… Hermione kept guessing which first years would be sorted into which house as Prof. McGonagall continued on calling them. While Prof. McGonagall called a chubby blonde girl to be sorted, Hufflepuff Hermione guessed, a tall blonde woman with a face that resembled Malfoy's mother slid into the empty seat at the teachers table as if she did not want to attract attention. New DADA teacher Hermione thought. At the end of last year, Snape fled Hogwarts as death eaters deciphered his place in the war.

Last year Death Eaters raided Hogwarts. Although Dumbledore's charms protected the school, Montague, an ex-Slytherin student, told his father about the vanishing cabinet. They attacked very cleverly, leaving the staff and the students in surprise. In the end- with a little help from Harry's Felix Felicis, DA meetings and the quick appearance of the Order members- school was victorious. Fenrir Greyback bit Bill Weasley in his human form. He now ate a lot of semi-cooked meat. In addition, Severus Snape had to go into hiding because he helped the light.

Hermione saw that most of the students were eyeing the newcomer. Annoyed, Prof. McGonagall screeched "Parkinson, Thorne" getting back the attention of everyone. Hermione's eyes flickered back at the sorting. It was Pansy's brother. He had broken her mother's Egyptian vase at her 10th birthday party. _Sorting becomes boring, though next year I will miss it. _When 'Zenith, Anwen' was sorted into Gryffindor Prof. Dumbledore raised, his injured hand still recovering. He stiffened to make his annual speech.

"Welcome newcomers, welcome back old students. This will be a year of hard work for most of us. Our seventh years will enter their N.E.W.T's and our fifth years will taste examinations first time with O.W.L's. And for all of us this will be a year to hunt down the darkness that surrounds us and bring out joy and hope to our lives, as we need them now the most. Too much said, now it's time to be fed."

"At last" Ron said. He was sitting near Hermione. "I thought he would go on forever." He grabbed the chicken wings and attacked it as if he had not eaten for ages.

"Umm, Ron. Oil is flowing down your chin." Hermione said a little disgusted. She wiped it with a napkin.

"How come you waste it Ron! How can you let it get out of your mouth!" Ginny mocked Ron. Se was sitting beside Harry, or if Hermione's eyes were not mistaken, on top of Harry. Hermione blinked still staring and saw that she was indeed mistaken. She started eating her meal neatly. Throughout the meal, Harry did not speak much. He and Ron spoke about Quidditch for quite some time but other than that, he preferred to stay quiet. Hermione knew he was thinking about something important but he did not interfere. They were eating their desserts when Dumbledore stood up again.

"So that we are finishing our dinner I will take some of your precious time for the start of term notices. First years should realize that Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden, it would be good if older students remembered too. Anyway, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted between corridors between classes and some other things, which you can look up from the list on Mr. Filch's door. Quidditch practices will be held sometime in the middle of October. You can learn the actual dates for your house from your common room boards. This year we welcome Professor Silverblood as our new DADA teacher." Blonde woman, Prof. Silverblood, stood up and gave an elegant nod. "Last but not least, I present you your head of years. Our very own Ms. Hermione Aurelia Evangaliste, as Head Girl from Gryffindor-" Silence and whispers followed, than came the clapping. "And Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy as our Head Boy from Slytherin. You may leave for your common rooms. Goodnight and sleep tight."

Hermione gasped. _Malfoy! What the fuck! Oops… I meant what in the Merlin's beard. Next thing I know Malfoy is the new minister and Voldy concurs the world. I think Dumbledore totally lost it; he always missed a couple of marbles._

"Malfoy!" squeaked Ron in agony.

"I know! Try to look on the bright side…" Harry snorted. Hermione sighed.

"…it can't get any worse. Come on Ginny, Ron. We've got to guide first years."

"Not so fast Ms. Evangaliste" interrupted McGonagall. "You are coming with me."

Quattro gave each other curious looks, than stared at McGonagall asking for a reason. Seeing this McGonagall said, "If you want to go to your room you very well need me Ms. Evangaliste to show you the way."

"But Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor tower is that way" she said pointing the Gryffindor tower.

"Really, I haven't noticed Ms. Evangaliste. I'm here to take you to your own room as Head Girl." Hermione stared confused.

"You're bloddy lucky Mione." Ron gasped.

"… And sometimes -like today- you can take a friend with you if you wish," she looked over her glasses to Harry and Ron, "preferably a girl."

Hermione giggled. "I want Ginny to stay with me tonight." A high-pitched eek came from Ginny, attracting attention from passers by.

"Decided than. Come with me girls. Mr. Weasley kindly escort first years to Gryffindor tower. Password is dragonpox." She started walking towards the Entrance Hall. Girls waved at the boys and followed Prof. McGonagall merrily.

"I'm taking you to the West Tower. Your place is on the top floor, great view I might add. Here this way."

They did not talk until they came in front of a portrait that contained an old man with very long white beard. Prof. McGonagall stopped, than turned to the girls. She simply lifted her wand towards Ginny and said "Muffilato". With a single flick, Ginny started to scratch her ears.

"Sorry, needed to be done. Password is only for you to know. It is 'alpineloch'. The portrait revealed a huge room. McGonagall lifted the spell from Ginny.

"What was that for?" Ginny snapped.

"Sorry dear but I am only to tell the password to the Head Girl. It's procedure."

Silence.

"Ms. Evangaliste, this is Mr. Merlin your chamber protector…"

"No, no Minerva…" interrupted the portrait, "…it is not Mr. Merlin! It is just Merlin! How many times do I have to tell you? Others arrived by the way."

"Others?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Follow me." Ordered McGonagall. "We are late enough!"

When Hermione and Ginny entered the common room, a door opened and out came Snape and Malfoy. Hermione shrieked. Everyone looked at her. She blinked a few times but still believing that this is a nightmare and that she is still asleep she pinched herself. She winced- that hurt.

"Pardon my rudeness –actually don't- but what the hell are you doing in my room!" Fumed Hermione. Malfoy frowned at her; he was not content with this also.

"Ms. Evangaliste, such language from my own student. 10 points from Gryffindor." Hermione looked at her still fuming. Than, she looked at the surprised Ginny Weasley from the corner of her eyes.

"It was generous Minerva. She deserves a lot more. Ms. Evangaliste, as much as this is your room, it is Draco's too. Understood? Head Dorms? Does that ring a bell?" said Snape. Hermione merely nodded.

"Great. We should go Severus." said McGonagall, tugging Snape along as she left. When the portrait door closed, Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, who was already gone and with a loud crash, his door closed. Sound of valuables crashing was heard. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and frowned.

"Stuck with a psycho-ass like that? Gee, thanks." Said Ginny trying to lighten the mood.

0000000000

"…He trashed everything in his room. And in the morning we didn't see him." Ginny was telling everything about Malfoy to Harry and Ron.

"So he's not bothering you, is he Mione?" asked Ron.

"At least not yet. Oh, here he comes. Ferret!"

It was the first day of school and as usual they were seated at he Gryffindor table eating some bacon and eggs –though Ron's eyes were on Harry's plate. Hermione was still angry with Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore! What- what was he thinking? What was she thinking 'Head Dorms'? She should have guessed! Nothing worse can happen my ass! Also she wanted this year to be special. Wasn't this the year she revealed her true self? And slowly it came to her. Marauders!

"Guys, I got it! Marauders. This will be a great year. I'm going to the library." She stuffed a donut into her mouth –so much for healthy eating. "First lesson is Charms. See ya there. Bye Gin."

As she ran for the library, she heard Ron say, "What library? We didn't even attend a class!"

00000000000

Hermione checked out the books she were reading and rushed to the charms class. She reached the class just before Flitwick entered. She sat between Harry and Ron, who were giving her questioning looks.

"I'll explain it later." She said dismissively.

"Yeah you better should. I mean _library_? Is that a code for snogging or something?" said Ron unbelievingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her attention to Professor Flitwick.

"This year darlings," he paused to get the attention of the whole class, "is not only your last year but your N.E.W.T. year also. Therefore, I expect all of you to be attentive. When you need to be, be all ears, otherwise be all eyes!"

Hermione knew all of this. She was busy thinking how to make best of her last year. She got the idea to prank. Maybe even a prank war. This was their final year and they did not know how much time they had with old Voldy on the loose. Hermione nudged the boys and when she got their attention, she whispered:

"Marauders." Both boys looked at her like she was speaking Mermish.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"Look guys, I know you love pranks and I think if we'll make a little of research we can make the best of this year." Ron's eyes widened with glee, Harry grinned.

"Mione, this is soooo bloddy cool. I mean do you know what we can do to those Slytherins?"

"Thanks Ron and I like imagining also." She said wickedly.

For the most of the class, they discussed this issue and it seemed as though most of the cruel ideas were focused on Parkinson and Malfoy. Hermione thought that she would put the pranks aside as they had a lot of time in front of them.

"Ms. Evangaliste, are you listening?" Hermione lifted her head from the desk and came face to face with Professor Flitwick.

"Uh-uh"

"Good," he looked at his eerie watch –which had a hand that whirled like crazy-, "anyway the class is dismissed." Ravenclaws and Gryffindors rushed to their next class.

"Erm, we have, uh… Here, I found the paper. We have DADA with Slytherins. Ugh." Ron said taking out a crumpled paper from his bag.

"Have you noticed how she looked like Malfoy's mother?" said Hermione.

"That Silverblood woman? Yeah, she didn't look like she had dung under her nose though." Harry said.

"Do you think she attended Hogwarts? I really would like to know which house."

"I think she might be a veela!" Ron said.

"_C'mon_ mate, for you every girl with blonde hair is a veela!" teased Harry. "Next thing we know Mione's one too." Ron glared at him; Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry Ronniekins. I'm not." Smiled Hermione.

"You better not" he said and started walking ahead of them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing.

000000000000

When Harry and Hermione entered the DADA classroom they found Ron sitting on a chair at the back of the classroom, arms folded. There was Zabini from Slytherin and Neville, already seated. They nodded to Neville and sat beside Ron. Instantly Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch. _Like they do not have anything else to talk about _huffed Hermione and saw that Neville was looking lonely and nervous. She took her bag and walked towards Neville's desk. She scowled when the boys did not notice her departure. _Idiot Quidditch maniacs_.

"Neville, may I sit with you?" she asked politely.

"Of course Hermione" Replied Neville.

"So, what did you do this summer?"

"Nothing out of ordinary. But oh…" he had a huge smile on his face, "my dad recovered," than his smile faded, "my mom's still unstable though".

Hermione smiled weakly. Although having Mr. Longbottom recover is brilliant news your mother giving you empty sweet wrappings is not that charming.

"Your father is fine now, that means your mother will recover soon. Don't worry." Desperately wanting to change the subject she asked what she was longing to ask.

"Do you know Professor Silverblood?"

"Infact, I do remember her." Hermione's face lit with happiness.

"From where?"

"That I can't remember" he blushed. "Sorry"

"Oh, don't be. Here she comes anyway."

There was a rush of students and when everyone was seated sound of clicking heels were heard, coming closer. Professor Silverblood was wearing midnight blue satin robes, which swayed along with her loose blonde hair. She went to the front of the class and faced the students. Most of the boys were looking at her lustfully, including Ron –who noticed Hermione's absence and shot her a curious look when he saw her sitting with Neville.

"Welcome to Defence Against Dark Arts. My name is Professor Crystal Silverblood. My intention towards this lesson is to get to know each other. Now if you would each tell me your name and your favourite Quidditch team… Lets start from this row, shall we?" she said, pleasantly yet distant.

"Patil, Parvati Patil. Tutshill Tornadoes." Ron sniffed from the back of the row. Hermione arched her brow at him.

"Lavender Brown. Lav for short. And ofcourse Tornadoes" This time Ron snorted. Hermione swung her head and glared at Ron. She knew he had a thing for Tornado fans but this was their first lesson with Professor Silverblood, there was no need to attract bad attention.

"Seamus Finnigan. Seamus for short." Mocked Seamus grinning. Lavender glared and looked away. "Wimbourne Wasps."

Professor Silverblood was listening apprehensively as if she learned more than their Quidditch teams.

"Dean Thomas. Not much of a Quidditch fan. I like football, West Ham."

"Uhm, Nev –Neville Longbottom…" but Neville was cut by a snide comment.

"Nev for shorters huh? Great nickname short brains" came Malfoy's hideous voice –well not hideous but it was not pleasant either. Slytherins laughed. Professor Silverblood paled but acted as if she did not hear him. She implied Neville to continue. When Neville did not say a word Hermione nudged him.

"Oww, umm, Wasps." He quickly sat back.

Hermione rose, "Hermione Aurelia Evangaliste-" Hermione thought she saw something in Professor Silverblood's eyes as she told her name but gave it to her imagination, as this became somewhat a habit, imagining things.

"Although I think Quidditch is dangerous-" she continued, but was once again stopped as Ron spat, "You have a bloddy Thunderbolt!" Boys gaped at her and some whistled. Hermione smiled. "Although I have a Thunderbolt and although I think Quidditch is dangerous I support Montrose Magpies."

It was Harry's turn. "Harry Potter-"

"The-boy-who-just-won't-die" Malfoy cut in, barely a whisper so that Professor Silverblood would not hear. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with her special look she pleaded for them to ignore him. For her sake they did. Harry continued. If there was another cut Hermione made a mental note to scream her guts out.

"I support Montrose Magpies also. Sorry Ron" he grinned. Ron shrugged; at least it is not Tornadoes he thought.

"Ronald Weasley. Chudley Cannons 'till the end."

"What other team could a looser support?" snorted Malfoy. Before Hermione got to shriek Professor Silverblood's voice growled with anger.

"ENOUGH! This kind of behaviour is unacceptable. You may become a ferret once but you are human now! So act like it!" Malfoy's eyes came out of their sockets –not literally ofcourse-, along with the rest of the classes. "I tried to ignore you sir but this! Who are you to decide is someone is a looser or not! If any of you-" she looked at the whole class but mostly Slytherins, "act as uncivilized as this boy from now on," she sighed, "will be treated so."

_What the hell! She looks like she is going to rip Malfoy's head off. He deserved it… She knew about Malfoy's ferret history. Who is she? Where do I recognize her from? She surely acted like a veela but she cannot be._

As Hermione was deep into her thoughts, it was Malfoy's turn. He got up offended and arrogantly.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Montrose Magpies." He said curtly and sat with his nose in the air. Hermione looked at him in disbelief. How could someone still act this arrogant? Hermione knew that this was not a Malfoy trait, not all Malfoy's at least.

0000000000000

"How was your day Gin?" asked Hermione while putting some pasta to her plate.

"Lame. Except for DADA. She was boring at first, getting to know each other crap and all, but than she told us about the time she faced two unfriendly vampires. It was bloddy hilarious. She is fun!"

"Really?" said Harry in doubt. "She was so distant in our lesson. She asked about our teams and all but still..."

"Probably because of Malfoy. I mean he was really rude." Stated Hermione.

"What did he do?" asked Ginny.

Ron answered, "He was being himself. Malicious Arrogant Lame Fucking Obnoxious… well I couldn't find something for Y."

"Ron, get a life! Seriously." Ginny said.

"Yeah mate, did you like worked on it for some time?" grinned Harry. All of them laughed except for Ron.

Dinnertime was passing quickly as they joked and mocked each other. Well mostly Ron, as it was easy to get to his nerves. When Hermione looked at her watch she saw that it was time to go back to the common rooms and when she saw that almost everyone in the hall had left she decided to go back to her room before patrolling the corridors.

"Guys we should go." Hermione said.

"Why it's dinner time!" said Ron.

"Oh yes? So can you tell me why there is no food on the tables anymore? Be quick or I will have to give you detention!"

"Fine. Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." Said Ron.

"Don't you worry I won't. Harry and Ginny already left." It was true, when she told them it was almost curfew they got up and went silently. Lovers, Hermione sighed how she whished to be in love.

"Are you happy now? I wasted a piece of apple pie there!" Ron was showing the pie he left with violent gestures.

"Live with it! Now shoo!" Hermione sent Ron away. She heard him mumble something about goody-two-shoes and bossy-two-shoes. _Hah! Bossy-two-shoes! At least it is original. _

Hermione went to her common room and sat on the comfortable sofa, put her legs on the table and closed her eyes. The second she was feeling relaxed she was disturbed by an unfriendly voice.

"Evangaliste. Evangaliste! Wake up pillow-head! As if it's not bad enough that I have to spend time with you patrolling I have to spend extra time by waking you up!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" whined Hermione, a minute ago she was so calm and relaxed.

"What was that? Yes, I know, a confession, right. I know darling that's the confession a girl has to make at some point in their lives."

"Only confession I have for you is the want to kill you. By the way, pillow-head? I mean c'mon! _Pillow head! _Are you seven?"

"What can I say, I have a young soul. Besides other than pillow-head I could have called you morning glory but I didn't think it would suit the occasion."

Hermione shrugged and got off the sofa. She went out of the room followed closely by Malfoy. They agreed to part their ways and patrol the school individually.

_Thank Merlin he is gone. I cannot stand being in the same place with him. He is absolutely annoying. However, he was funny when he woke me. Still, he is a prat. Gee- is that Terry Boot and Hannah Abbot making out? Eww…_

"50 pts from Hufflepuff for your inappropriate behaviour, 50 more for being outside at curfew." Hermione shouted. They ran like psychos. Hermione was satisfied. She enjoyed the power she held in her hands. "Thanks badge" she mumbled looking at her Head Girl badge. She walked down the dungeons. She thought Draco would already patrol the dungeons but she wanted to make sure that he did not treat other Slytherins differently. Just as she was returning to the stairs, she heard whispers.

"I told you how many times, if you do over dose you'll-" Hermione stuck out her head to see who's talking. She saw two boys, one facing her had raven coloured hair but she was unable to see his face. The other boy had curly brown hair. She took her head back, her heart pumping mad.

"What?" said the other boy.

"Shh! Someone's there!"

Hermione heard footsteps coming closer so she hid to the first place she could find. She opened the door right behind her and dived straight in to the classroom, locked the door with a spell. She was shaking; this was not her territory –the dungeons. She heard it was dangerous but she was the Head Girl! She should have kept her cool and given them detention but what was she doing? She was in a classroom hiding. Just as she was going to find a place to escape –she hated herself just by saying the word- the doorknob began to shake. Shaking became more violent each minute. Hermione heard voices outside the door, angry voices. The door began to shake by force used on the doorknob. Hermione was standing in the middle of the classroom, stunned, covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to shriek. Than everything went silent. Door stopped shaking and Hermione let out her breath. 'BAM' Suddenly the door opened, revealing a petrified Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Hmm? Do I hear- No that's not it! Please review, it really boosts my wanting to write more)) Or I will send Mrs.Black to haunt you…**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friend

**A/N: I am NOT the author of the Harry Potter series. And I replaced previous Authors Note with 'Chapter 4: Feast, New Teacher & Dungeons' so pls don't skip it! On with the story. Shall we…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Friend**

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just chilling" Hermione said nervously. "I did not hear a word you said. I swear Zabini!"

"What are you talking about Evangaliste? I saw two Slytherins banging the door violently and I wanted to know what they were doing out of their beds after curfew!"

"Oh, thanks for saving me than." Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin Prefect, a bit perverted but which Slytherin was not. He was ok though.

"So I get a reward right, for saving you from being raped and all." Zabini said with a suggestive look.

"Yeah, you got to spend a night with Parkinson. And not Pansy I tell you." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Funny Evangaliste."

"Yes I know. I am one great laugh aren't I." said Hermione. She had no idea why she was showing her insecurities to Zabini.

"Who said you were?" said Zabini. She was waiting for a rude comment so his kind voice startled her. "The person who thinks you are a laugh must be delirious."

"All the Death Eaters do."

"Well there you go." Blaise said smiling. She smiled back. Zabini sounded sincere, and his smile was not forced like many others' around her. It was genuine. She always knew Zabini was not hostile like the other Slytherins but she never thought she would enjoy a conversation with him in a classroom at the dungeons after curfew.

"So, Evangaliste, why were they after you?"

"I came to the dungeons to patrol the area and when I was leaving I heard whispers, a fiery discussion. They were talking about something overdose and one of them must have seen me. They chased me so I ended up here."

"Not that brave huh?" said Zabini. He did not sound mean, but rather friendly.

"Don't shove it in my face." Said Hermione grinning.

"So, about my reward-"

"Perv!"

"Hey! Who said anything perv!" Zabini chuckled. "I was going to ask you if you would like to be friends."

"Oh," said Hermione, "sorry. Yes, I would like that Zabini."

"Than you have to stop calling me Zabini. It is Blaise." He stuck his hand out to shake Hermione's, as if they just met.

"Hermione."

Than, out of the blue Blaise asked, "Is it weird to pronounce your true name now? I mean you went with Granger for what- six years? Why did you do it in the first place?"

She was meant to get angry at the question but when she saw the innocence in the way he asked, she patiently answered.

"Being 'Granger' was a heavy burden, a weight I did not need to carry but it was necessary. When I was alone I was me. As silly as it sounds it is true. I mean my father used to be a Death Eater and most probably you know how dark Evangalistes were. Except my cousins. They, actually we, are the only Evangalistes who are not on the dark side. They were lucky because they were living in France. My uncle so in love he quit everything dark for my aunt. Therefore, his ties with the family were cut. However, my father- he was evil. And my grandmother, Callista, ugh even thinking of her makes me puke. Did you know my first word was going to be mudblood!"

She glanced at Blaise. He was listening with care and interest, so she continued. "Callista, taught me to be dark. I used to think muggles were cockroaches. I was raised to crush them. That was until I saw one of theirs blood. My mom was always against it but she was a weak voice. She may be a Pendanté but still she was in the Evangaliste territory. When Callista died we were relieved. Therefore, when my Hogwarts letter came I decided that I should purify myself from my past doings. And there was no better way than to experience it."

She finished with a sigh and turned to Blaise. His face was blank now. Suddenly he hugged Hermione. She was startled.

"Fuck, I'm going soft. But Hermione," he looked into her eyes, "that's exactly what I want to do, to purify myself. Although my family was always neutral I still feel guilty to others."

Hermione snorted. "And they say our lives are like bubbles of champagne…"

"Yeah" he chuckled, than looked at his watch, letting go of Hermione. "Shit, you must go back. It is going to be your curfew. I will accompany you to your room. Safety comes first." He smiled.

"But it has passed your curfew hours ago!"

"So? You won't take any points from me; I just saved your life!" Obviously he was joking, though he was dead serious about accompanying her.

"Fine let's go."

When they reached the Head Dorms in one piece Blaise said goodbye and left, only to return two seconds later with a panicked expression, breathing heavily.

"McGonagall is patrolling! Shit, shit, shit. I am dead to my balls! Sorry Hermione… What am I to do?"

"First, don't stand on the corridor, she may see you. Secondly, do not panic, be my guest. Wait you are best friends with Malfoy, be his guest. Than you will not be sleeping on the couch." Hermione said trying to soothe the frantic boy down.

"You sure have a brain." Blaise said while stepping in to the common room. Hermione chuckled.

"Evangaliste!" They froze thinking it was a professor behind the portrait. Hermione told Blaise to hide in her room, which he obeyed. She slowly opened the portrait, only to sigh in relief.

"Sneaking boys in huh! Something I least expected from you." Smirked Malfoy.

"Stuff it Malfoy! Blaiseeeeeee!" Blaise snuck out his head from Hermione's room and let out his breath seeing Malfoy. However, Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"Blaise! You were snogging Blaise!"

"Yes-what? No!!" Blaise was howling with laughter. Hermione was waiting for a question like- well she did not know but it definitely was no this!

"Draco, man, is it okay for me to crash here tonight? It was a long night." Blaise said.

"Okay!" Draco said, still shocked that his best friend came out of the head girls room. 'Bedroom' mind you!

"Great. Goodnight Hermione!" he kissed both of her cheeks.

"Goodnight Blaise. Malfoy" she said and went to her room to get some sleep.

"Did I miss something?" said Draco glaring at Blaise.

"Yeah," Blaise said, "life!" and laughed.

"Very funny. Bastard." Draco said and went to his room, followed closely by Blaise.

"Yup, that's me!"

0000000000000000000

In The Head Boys Room

"What were you doing in Evangaliste's room? And what was all that mushiness?"

"I was hiding blondie. What were 'you' doing outside after curfew?

"It was not my curfew, I'm head boy! And do not change the subject but I was at Dumbledore's office. Nothing you expected huh…" Draco smirked, than his face became serious. "Are you going out with her?"

"Where did you get that idea?!!" Blaise said shocked. Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"Obviously!"

"No, fucker, we're friends. She's really cool." Draco snorted.

"She's a fuckin' know-it-all Gryffindor! A goody-two-shoe! What a friend."

"She reminds me of someone… Who was it, yeah, you!" Blaise said smirking.

"No way! Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Too bright for my taste. I'm going to kill you, rip you to shreds Zabini!"

"Bit touch, aren't we?" Blaise said still smirking.

"I'm going to sleep," said Draco suddenly. "Today was too much drama for me take." He slid into his bed and pulled the covers to his head. Blaise conjured a pillow and got in the bed too, only to put his legs towards Draco's head.

"G'night fucker!" Blaise said and drifted off to sleep.

"You feet better not be in my mouth in the morning." Draco mumbled and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000

_-Almost 5 weeks later-_

"Ugh… too much light! I'm burning!" Hermione tried to open her eyes but sunlight was poking her eye out. "More sleep!" she grumbled and closed her eyes once more.

It was the first Saturday of October and first Hogsmeade trip of the year was today. Nothing interesting or drastic had happened last month, except the time Neville accidentally transfigured Mrs. Norris's fur pink. Filch was furious but Dumbledore let it go. It was Neville after all. Voldemort was silent, just a killing here and there but it was what they expected, nothing less. Blaise turned out to be a great friend and he understood Hermione better than most. Harry and Ron –well mostly Ron- was angry when Hermione told them about Blaise, but when Blaise met them –he wanted to- they liked him, not caring if he was a Slytherin or not. He still spent most of his time with Malfoy but when he was not he was with Hermione. Last three weeks Harry was becoming quieter than ever and yesterday at dinner he told Ron and Hermione that he had some important things to say. So they decided to meet at the shrieking shack but first Harry was going to Madame Puddifoot's with Ginny. Ginny was taking him there to torment him. When she saw his face after she told him where they were going for a date she howled with laughter. Hermione was going to meet Blaise. He needed her help to find a birthday present for his mother. And Ron had detention with Filch until lunch.

Half an hour later Hermione was still struggling, not decided to sleep or to wake up. Light side won. As she threw the covers from her body, she yawned. She studied until two in the morning and it was only nine now. She was staring at her clock. She stayed like that for some time than suddenly got up, gathered her hair in a messy bun and went to the bathroom. The bathroom she 'shared' with Malfoy. He had his stuff everywhere. Even though they were organised they were way too many, even she did not have that much stuff.

The bathroom was huge. Almost as big as her room at home and that was saying something. Bathroom floor was black granite; walls were painted white and dark green. 'Go Slytherin' was Hermione's first thought. There was a bathtub, which was the size of a small pool. There was one long counter facing the bath. Top of it was also black granite; it had two sinks –one for the HG and one for the HB, below were the mahogany drawers (they put their stuff in it obviously). Over the counter there was a long mirror, as long as the counter. Toilet was close to the bath. It had a separate door which could be locked from the inside, unlike the bathroom itself. HG bathroom door and HB bathroom door were facing each other.

Hermione walked over to her sink, took her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. When she was nearly done Malfoy stepped in from his door. He looked at Hermione, who was wearing a mini nightgown, and went to his sink near Hermione. Hermione said "Good morning" which sounded nothing like that, as she still had the brush in her mouth. She spat, cleaned her mouth and walked towards the bath. She glanced at Malfoy who was watching her from the mirror while brushing his teeth.

"I am going to take a bath," Hermione said, she hoped he would get the hint and leave but she knew better.

"Okay" said Malfoy uninterestedly.

"O-Kay" sighed Hermione. She took off her nightgown, she did not care if Malfoy saw her bra or not, as far as she was concerned it was the same as bikinis.

She saw Malfoy was infact not looking. _Good for him. Maybe he is growing up. _Malfoy cleaned his mouth and started to leave, at the door he said:

"Be quick Evangaliste, I need that bath. And by the way… nice nightgown." Hermione rolled her eyes. Growing up was a phrase which was polar opposite to Draco Malfoy. _Still he is showing progress. _

While Hermione was relaxing and refreshing in the bath, Malfoy was pacing in his room. What was taking her so long? He was being nice letting her access the bath first. He did not even know why!

_Shit, I will be late. What if she decides to dry her hair by towel! It can take hours. She has such long hair! Or what if she decides 'Oh well lets irritate Malfoy and let's shave my legs so he can't use the bathroom'? Fuck, fuck, fuck… I need to use the toilet. Gah! I need to pee for Merlin's sake. One, two, three…_

With that, Malfoy rushed in to the bathroom, just as Hermione was covering herself with a towel, went inside the toilet –not even looking around- and locked it from inside. Hermione was appalled. One second she was humming while getting out of the bathtub, second later she was horrified by Malfoy in boxers running for his life. Than she started to laugh.

"Laugh while you can Evangaliste! Because this was a one time only show!" Malfoy shouted from the toilet.

"Fine. I'll use a pensieve."

0000000000000000000000000

Hermione was sitting in Three Broomsticks, waiting for Blaise to show up. He was late for 10 minutes, which was something odd because he was always on time. Hermione took another sip from her butterbeer and saw Blaise over the cup. She waved and stood up.

"You look gorgeous Hermione."

"You look quite charming yourself."

Blaise laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hermione but I had to wait for a friend, who wants to come with us."

"No problem, who is it?"

"Evangaliste!"

"Malfoy! Blaise?" she whined.

"We should go, he he…" said Blaise sheepishly. Hermione and Malfoy groaned. Hermione decide to ignore him but it was extremely hard as he was such an annoying prick.

"Okay Blaise, I decided to go to Dragan's Jewels first. They are most likely to have something your mother might like."

"Whatever you say Mione. As far as I am concerned I have to buy a present, rest is yours to deal."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys were so insensitive sometimes –and some like Ron, always. When they went in to the jeweller they were greeted most enthusiastically, after all a Malfoy, a Zabini and an Evangaliste entered the shop.

"How may I help you," a short, bald, ogre looking man said in a house-elf like manner with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I would like to see your emerald and sapphire necklaces please. Heard they were the best." Said Hermione politely. As the man rushed to get the necklaces to show her, Malfoy started to look around which made Hermione happy as she was getting extremely irritated with Malfoy breathing down her neck.

The plump man hurried over to Hermione and Blaise with five boxes in his hand. He sat each of them on the glass table and opened them.

"I also wanted to show you a ruby necklace which is extremely exquisite."

Hermione observed the necklaces. First one had an emerald four-leaf clover. Bit young for Mrs.Zabini thought Hermione and closed the box. Both Blaise and the ogre-ish man were watching her intently.

Second one had an emerald snake in the middle of the chain, tangled to it. _Too rebellious. _She closed it also. Third one was a simple heart made from ruby. _It would look too simple with Mrs. Zabini's jewels._ Another box was closed. Fourth one was a sapphire skull with a snake in it. Creepy was all Hermione could think of. _Too much resemblance with the dark mark. _Last one was simple yet perfect! It was a row of sapphires arranged so that the smallest were at the back of the neck and the largest was in the middle. Hermione turned to Blaise.

"How about this one Blaise?"

"Brilliant. Let's buy it." Hermione once again rolled her eyes. Blaise turned to the man. "Make it a fancy present please. Here you go." He gave the man a lot of Galleons. Hermione tapped her foot. Was he a jerk or was he just pretending?

"Blaise aren't you forgetting something?"

"No? Oh my, yes! Please do not wrap it with pink paper! My mum hates it!"

"Ugh! Are you daft? You didn't ask how much it costs!"

"Really? Merlin! He he," he grinned. "How much is it by the way?"

"220 Galleons" the stout man said, undoing the pink wrapping paper and rewrapping it with red.

"Cool."

Hermione sighed.

While they were leaving, Hermione saw a necklace with a sapphire heart. She fell in love with it and showed it to Blaise.

"Nice pick Evangaliste, for you I mean." Said Malfoy walking towards them. Hermione ignored him and got out of the jeweller. At least one shop did the trick. So she said farewell to Blaise and headed to the three broomsticks for a serious gathering with her two closest friends.

* * *

**A/N: Fooled most of you, did I not? Seriously, you thought it was Draco behind the door, right? Anyway, review please and tune in to find what Harry has to say ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, blah blah blah…**

**I'm sorry that it took so long and I will continue this story but I have to put it on hiatus for a year because I have university entrance exam. Please please please forgive me and know that I will finish this story. (AND PLEASE REVIEW)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Horcruxes**

Hermione quickened her steps. She did not want to be late to her meeting with Harry and Ron. Harry was unusually quiet and it worried her. Okay, she did not expect him to be full of joy all the time but his smile hardly reached his eyes. Even with Ginny he was alert, ready for an attack.

Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks. She easily spotted them, as Ron's red head was easily recognizable through the crowd.

"Hey guys. I'm not late, am I?"

"Not really. I just came 5 minutes ago" Ron said.

"How was it with Blaise? Could he find the right present for his mother?" asked Harry.

"Actually yes, we did and in the first shop we got in. It could have been fun if that prick was not with us…"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes. He's so annoying I simply want to Avada him every time he opens his mouth!"

"The feeling is mutual Evangaliste!" apparently Draco Malfoy entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Gorgeous!" Harry sighed. "Let's get out of here. It's pretty crowded."

"Okay" Hermione and Ron said in unison. When they got out Hermione suggested to go to the Shrieking Shack.

"Good idea" Harry said. "So how was your detention Ron?" Harry asked while they were walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Torturous! Filch had to clean the dungeons as some annoying second grader accidentally flooded the whole floor! So he left me with Snape! He still thinks he's the Slytherin head yet he's not even a professor now! Why did Dumbledore agree to hide him? Isn't it a bit obvious that he's hiding in Hogwarts? Most of the Slytherins are Death Eaters!"

"First of all, Ron, Hogwarts is the safest place for a refuge! And Voldemort knows Snape's on the run even though he's not in Hogwarts. Second of all, I heard he wanted his position back as a potions professor but Dumbledore declined, as he might need to flee again anytime. It's a plus really. Slughorn may be nerve wrecking but Snape gets furious as Slughorn do not favour Slytherins…" Hermione replied.

"I still believe we would be better off if we traded him or something…"

"Ron that's mean!" snapped Hermione.

"We're here," Harry said simply. They got in. Harry conjured a desk and three chairs.

"What is that you wanted to talk about mate?" said Ron, taking a seat.

"Horcruxes" Everyone became silent for a moment. Hermione broke the silence.

"What about them?"

"Our time is running out. We must find them and destroy them quickly before Voldemort is too powerful to be killed. I told you about horcruxes and I brought a list with me…" He took out a small crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and straightened it. It read:

Horcruxes

1. Tom Riddle's Diary (destroyed)

2. Salazar Slytherin's Ring (destroyed)

3. Salazar Slytherin's Locket (R.A.B)

4. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (?)

5.

6.

7. Voldemort (Last)

Harry continued. "As you know the locket was replaced by a fake one. The person who took it had the initial R.A.B…" Hermione and Ron nodded. "…Well I was looking over Sirius's stuff the other day and I remembered that his brother's name was Regulus Black and that he was killed by-"

"Voldemort himself! Regulus Arcturus Black!" shrieked Hermione.

"Merlin!" said Ron, shocked.

"Yes. So there is a high probability that the locket is in the Grimmauld Place" said Harry.

"KREACHER!" Hermione practically screamed.

"What?" Ron and Harry said in confused voices.

"Remember the time we cleaned the Grimmauld Place with Mrs. Weasley in our 5th year? We found a locket in a cabinet and we couldn't open it!"

"Oh my God, 'Mione you're brilliant!" Harry lit up with joy and burned with apprehension.

"So what is that got to do with Kreacher?" Ron asked still not clear.

"Kreacher 'saved' some of the stuff we threw out." Answered Harry. He couldn't even sit properly. "It was right in front of us! When do we go there? And when?"

"Umm how about this Friday? We can sneak out to Hogsmeade and then apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. It's supposed to be vacant right?"

"Yes. Mum and dad moved back to the Burrow. They are using the Burrow as headquarters now. Lupin's gone undercover again. So yes it is vacant." Said Ron.

"I think luck is on our side" said Harry, grinning. "Let's think about the other horcruxes. Any ideas? Anything from Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw? I think Helga Hufflepuff's cup is one but I don't know anything about Rowena Rawenclaw's stuff."

"Cup is surely a horcrux. I mean Riddle got the locket from the lady didn't he? And the cup is also missing…"

Ron interrupted. "Where could he have hidden the cup? He hides stuff to places of value to him, doesn't he? Chamber of Secrets, his grandfather's house… The cave is an exception though…"

"Actually, no it's not! Where was the Dark Wizard Grindewald born?" Hermione said it more like an answer.

"In a town near the cave where we found the locket with Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"So where else can be of importance to him?" asked Ron.

"Albania? May be a good choice. He stayed there for some time. And there are a lot of caves there…" reasoned Hermione.

"But 'Mione, would he use a similar place again?" Ron said.

"Location is different and it is a place of importance. Ron, 'Mione, I think we got ourselves a very strong lead!"

0000000000

Hermione was sitting on a leather couch in her common room with a large cup of tea in her hand. She was going over the ideas to locate the fourth horcrux and the escape plan that would take place this Friday. They decide to leave the fourth horcrux after they destroy the locket but Hermione was reading any book she could find about Voldemort and Albania and took notes which she thought were of importance. She was sure he used caves there for hiding but she was not sure if he used them to put his horcrux.

"Evangaliiiiiiiiiiiste. Oh Evangaaaaaaliiiiiiiste!"

Hermione flinched in her seat, not aware of anybodies presence in the room and when she saw Malfoy she tried to gather everything in a pile and took them in her lap.

"What is it that you're doing Evangaliste? We should have started patrolling fifteen minutes ago!" Malfoy was looking at her curiously.

"Is it ten already? Time really does fly huh…" mumbled Hermione.

"I guess" shrugged Malfoy. "What d'you have over there?" Malfoy reached for the papers which Hermione took notes on as Hermione was getting up. Hermione slapped his hand. He jumped back. "Ow!"

"Nothing"

"Getting to Know Dark Lord Closer?" He was reading the titles of the books Hermione used for research. "Birth of The Dark Mark: Dark Lord's Biography! You decided to become a Death Eater Evangaliste?" Malfoy had a weird look in his eyes.

'Shit. He surely is a Death Eater! What if he tells Voldemort that I'm interested to join! If Voldemort asks me and I refuse he will surely kill me! If I say no to Malfoy he would know I'm studying Voldemort!'

"None of your business Malfoy!" Hermione tried to sound as arrogant as possible. Malfoy was eyeing her suspiciously as she walked back to her room and slammed her door.

"Where is the world coming to…" he mumbled and got outside to common to patron the ground by himself.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written and I'm sorry for th at. But if I did not post this I would have kept you 9 months in waiting.. Hope you liked it. Please review….**

**Edit – 18.02.2010: Chapter 7 is coming up soon!**


End file.
